¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?
by yatta
Summary: ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín? Las temidas palabras que Severus Snape quiere evitar que Harry le diga a otra persona. ¿Lograra su cometido? Reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Feliz cumpleaños Severus 2015.


Resumen: ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín? Las temidas palabras que Severus Snape quiere evitar que Harry le diga a otra persona. ¿Lograra su cometido? Reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Feliz cumpleaños Severus 2015

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual (SevXHarry) N:17 Post-guerra, en este fic los magos no celebran San valentin. Dumbledore y Snape siguen con vida

Disclaimer. Personajes no mios si no de J.K. Rowlin, no gano nada con esto solo diversion.

¿QUIERES SER MI VALENTÍN?

One shoot

Made in Yatta´s Brain

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape caminaba de un lado a otro, había notado una extraña actitud en Harry, detuvo sus pensamientos ¡Desde cuando lo llamaba Harry? Potter, Potter y ¡Mil veces Potter!

El pocionista suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una silla en su habitación, no entendía por que la situación lo estaba perturbando tanto, gruño enfadado mientras recordaba de nuevo los hechos…

[Flash Back]

Ese viernes en particular, a la hora de la cena, Dumbledore se levanto en el momento que todos los estudiantes estaban más entretenidos comiendo y platicando, un brillo en los ojos de este le indicaba que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Mis queridos estudiantes como algunos de ustedes ya saben en el mundo muggle se festeja el día de los enamorados y ya que la fecha está muy próxima voy a permitir que los estudiantes salga para que compren golosinas y regalos para sus seres queridos el día de mañana.

Los gritos y los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar, aunque algunos no sabían de que iba la fecha el saber que habría permiso para salir del castillo era motivo suficiente para festejar.

Noto que en la mesa de los Gryffindor Granger explicaba con lujo de detalle lo que consistía la festividad, eso se repetía en las otras casas solo Slytherin se había quedado en total silencio, conociendo a sus serpientes intentaban escuchar ya que ninguno de ellos aceptaría tener procedencia muggle, supuso que tendría que explicar a sus estudiantes para que no perdieran la oportunidad.

Ese fue el inicio de su dilema.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho unas voces, de inmediato supo quienes eran, Potter y Weasley. Se mantuvo oculto, si esos mequetrefes estaban planeando algo él los detendría en el instante.

Ron gimoteo –Harry no es justo.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo

–Si al menos Mione no fuera hija de muggles no sabría tanto sobre la fecha ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esperara demasiado y yo siento un trol en estas cosas sentimentales –El pelirrojo hizo una pausa –Se que terminaremos peleando por esta tontería –Lloriqueo Weasley.

Harry negó –Tranquilo Ron, solo debes comprar un regalo, flores, peluches, chocolates lo que tu creas que le guste mas y entonces cuando se lo entregues debes mirarla con adoración y pedirle que sea tu Valentín.

Ron resoplo –Es fácil decirlo, pero me da mucha pena y además no entiendo eso de decirle que sea mi Valentín, yo solo quiero que sea mi Hermione.

Harry se cruzo de brazos –Es el día de San Valentín se celebra por un sacerdote con el mismo nombre, este casaba parejas en secreto, es decir una especie de Cupido que unía enamorados y cuando dices esa frase es como decirle a esa persona si quiere ser tu amor ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Además cuando ellas saben que es difícil para uno mas las emociona, así que ¡Animo! ¡Tu puedes!

Ron lo miro de mala manera –Aun así es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, además tu no tienes de que preocuparte –Asevero Weasley.

Harry suspiro –En eso te equivocas, te acompañare a que le compres algo bonito a Herm y yo comprare un obsequio y le pediré a la persona que me gusta que sea mi Valentín.

Ron abrió los ojos como pelotas –Amigo te lo tenias bien guardado ¿Quién es?

Snape se concentro, no quería perder esto.

Harry dudo un poco en hablar –Ron será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, no quiero que nos castiguen –Dijo apartando la mirada

Ron se molesto –No tardaras nada en decirme ¡Vamos! –Animo.

Harry lo tomo del brazo –Vámonos te contare cuando el otro acepte.

Ron caminaba a rastras –Por favor Harry –Oponía resistencia.

Snape estaba entre salir y quedarse donde estaba, maldito Weasley ya sácale la verdad, pensó.

–Si nos castigan por tu culpa, entonces si tendrás a una Hermione muy enojada –Ron sintió que la piel se le erizaba y ahora era él quien arrastraba a Harry devuelta a la sala de Gryffindor.

[Fin Flash Back]

Severus gruño de nuevo –Si ese tonto de Weasley hubiese hecho confesar a Potter, no estaría en ese dilema, se puso de pie, Potter se le había confesado el día de su cumpleaños y claro siendo un respetable profesor lo había mandado a freír espárragos ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a molestarle de esa manera?

De nuevo caminaba como león enjaulado, maldición ¡Él no caminaba como un maldito león!

Se detuvo en seco, ya estaba decidido, no por nada fue uno de los mejores espías en la guerra contra el Lord oscuro, descubrir el secretito de Potter seria pan comido.

O-o

Harry se veía muy animado –Mione no puedes espiar tu iras con Luna y Ginny, Neville no tardara en llegar así que adelántense para que no coincidamos en la misma tienda.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo las chicas salieron primero acordando que ninguna de las dos partes espiaría.

Claro que Snape no prometió nada y podía espiar libremente, sonrió con malicia.

Neville no tardo en llegar y los tres Gryffindors se fueron. La primera parada fue en Gringotts Harry necesitaba sacar dinero, Snape no le dio mucha importancia, lo interesante vendría de las tiendas. Harry tardo un poco más de lo esperado, pero finalmente ya estaban rumbo a las tiendas.

Entraron a comprar dulces, la tienda estaba de por si llena de chiquillos, Neville y Ron salieron con una bolsa en la mano cada quien y Potter con las manos vacías, Snape gruño, a quien puede gustarle algo tan empalagoso.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa de chicas.

Ron y Neville tenían la cara roja mientras Harry buscaba en uno de los aparadores, se acerco al lugar de los accesorios y tomo unos broches para el cabello mostrándoselo a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron conformes, Potter se acerco al aparador y compro los broches.

¿Unos inútiles broches para el cabello? ¿Potter se le declararía a una chica? Severus frunció el ceño ¡No podía ser en serio! No solo se había olvidado de su declaración hacia su persona ahora cambiaba de género, ese maldito mentiroso de Potter

–Creo que a las chicas les gustaran sus broches –Dijo Harry animado

Neville pregunto –¿No se supone que solo le regales a la persona que te gusta?

Harry sonrió –Es día del amor, pero también de la amistad, es solo un detallito al que me gusta le daré algo más personalizado algo que se le encantara.

Snape respiro más tranquilo, detestaba su comportamiento, el culpable era Potter por acabar con su tranquilidad desde el día de su cumpleaños, bufo.

Los chicos entraron a otra tienda, el de ojos verde no pareció interesado en nada en particular Longbottom compro un extraño artefacto sin duda era perfecto para la señorita Lovegood.

Pasaron por varias tiendas al parecer los otros dos no podía decidirse por un obsequio, Ron a regañadientes termino por entrar a una librería, un libro para la insufrible sabelotodo, suerte encontrando uno que no conozca esa come libros.

Los tres salieron de la tienda –¿Aun queda tiempo para un helado? –Pregunto Ron.

Harry asintió –Si, además creo que nos vendría bien un descanso antes de regresar al castillo.

¿Regresar? Pero…¿¡ Donde demonios estaba el regalo de Potter para su Valentín!?

Ron insistía con el de ojos verdes –Vamos Harry, ni siquiera nos mostraste el regalo, lo sacas de Gringotts muy cómodamente, por lo menos dinos para quien es –Ron puso la cara más lastimera que pudo.

Harry lo miro divertido –Ron, yo no soy Hermione, conmigo esa cara no funciona –Dijo rotundo para seguir disfrutando de su helado.

Neville miro a Harry –Se lo mucho que sufriste por el rechazo del profesor Snape, por eso me da gusto verte tan animado, no tienes que decir quien es en este momento ya nos presentaras a esa persona.

Harry sonrió –Gracias Nev, les prometo que se los presentare.

–Así podremos salir en citas dobles –Dijo Ron animado por Neville, esa parecía ser una grandiosa idea.

–Ni hablar, ese hombre lo quiero para mi solito, si salgo con ustedes no podre disfrutar de la manera que quiero.

¡Hombre! Quedaba terminantemente descartado que fuese una mujer Snape respiro con más tranquilidad, que se creía ese Longbottom ¿Qué no era un Gryffindor en toda regla? Debió presionar más a Potter para que confesara.

Ron se sonrojo –No se si deba preguntar, pero ¿Disfrutar?

Harry sonrió –Creo que sería incomodo para ustedes el verme besándonos y abrazándonos y dándonos cariñitos, ya saben –Dijo con cara de bobo enamorado.

Los otros dos se rieron a carcajada suelta –Estas calado hasta los huesos, más le vale a ese tipo hacerte feliz o se las verá con estos valientes Gryffindors –Dijo con convicción Neville.

Ron y Harry se le quedaron viendo atónitos ¿Neville? ¿Valiente? Volvieron a reírse.

Severus gruñía molesto, había pasado toda la tarde tras esos niñatos ¿Para qué? ¡Para nada! La única información obtenida era algo que ya sabía, que la persona que Potter quería era un hombre, eso y que ya había dejado su absurda fantasía por su odiado profesor de pociones.

O-o

El día tan esperado había llegado, había parejitas por todos lados al parecer más de uno vio su oportunidad para declárasela a la persona que más le gustaba, algunos se notaban felices y otros pocos rechazados, a nadie les importaba ya que la vergüenza los había obligado a ocultarse.

Snape buscaba desesperadamente por todas partes, Potter se confesaría ese día, no iba a desistir en saber quien era esta persona, no podía permitir que un mequetrefe quisiera aprovecharse del buen corazón de Potter, si solo quería hacerse de la fama de este él se encargaría de espantarlo.

Potter estaba rodeado por sus amigos, al parecer estaba entregando los broches a las chicas, ellas sonreían encantadas.

No tardaron mucho en la zalamería del momento y cada quien se separo en parejas dejando al único soltero declarado, hasta el momento, alejarse solo, de seguro en busca de ese sujeto, Severus observo detenidamente, el de ojos verde no tenía ni un solo regalo en la mano ¿A que esperaba? De seguro iría a su habitación para buscar el regalo, a menos que… No, Potter no podía ser… ¿Un anillo?

Había un montón de cosas que podían caber en sus bolsillos no precisamente un anillo, un reloj, unas mancuernillas, o simplemente lo había encogido ¡Joder! ¡Eran magos!

Severus intento calmarse Potter definitivamente iba a ser su ruina, necesitaba con urgencia que fuese a buscar su cita antes de provocarle la muerte.

El joven estudiante estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, se metía a un pasillo y cuando creía que sabia su destino viraba en otra dirección, se atrevería a decir que el chico estaba caminando en círculos, hasta que por fin se detuvo –¿Tan interesado está en saber quién es mi cita o ahora usted se me declarara a mi? –Dijo el Gryffindor en voz alta.

Snape trato de no hacer ruido ¿Lo había descubierto?

Harry se volteo –Vamos Profesor Snape, se que está en ese lugar, si no sale le prometo que jamás sabrá quien es mi cita –Harry trato de parecer molesto, pero su mirada se notaba divertida.

El pocionista bufo y salió –Me pareció sospechoso verlo tan alejado de todo ¿Qué está tramando Potter? –Lo negaría como buen Slytherin, Potter no tenia por que saber que lo estaba siguiendo solo por curiosidad.

Harry resoplo –Por favor, me ha estado siguiendo desde ayer ¿Tanto le interesa saber quien será mi cita? –Dijo sin evitar sonreír con malicia.

Snape se cruzo de brazos –mi único interés es el de cuidar a mis estudiantes, está claro que aun andan algunos mortífagos libres que no dudarían en atacarle al verle.

Harry ladeo la cabeza –Eso podría explicar el por que me siguió el día de ayer pero no explica por que continua espiándome.

Snape se mostro indiferente –No se de que me habla ya le dije que me pareció extraño verle alejarse de pronto y quise investigar.

–Si tanto le interesa se lo diré, me aleje de todos para encontrarme con la persona que me gusta, pero eso creo que usted ya lo sabe –Harry se dio media vuelta listo para caminar cuando la mano de Snape se cerró en su brazo

–No hemos terminado esta charla –Dijo molesto el pocionista

Harry lo miro indiferente –creía que estaba terminada desde la última vez, si me disculpa profesor alguien me espera –El menor intento liberarse, pero el agarre tomo más fuerza

–¿Tan rápido olvida sus sentimientos o es que realmente se confesó sin sentirlo? –Reclamo el pocionista.

Harry frunció el ceño –Usted fue muy claro ¿Qué se supone que haga? Sentarme a llorar solo para que usted esté tranquilo, dígame, no quiere que este con usted y no quiere que este con alguien mas ¿Entonces quiere que me recluya en la torre más alta y quede como Rapunzel? –Reto el menor.

Snape no lo tolero mas –Exacto, no quiero que mire a nadie más, quiero que espere por mi, entienda que como su profesor no puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero en unos meses usted se graduara y…

Snape libero al chico y se tapo la boca ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Harry sonrió –Entonces profesor ¿Dice qué me rechazo solo por ser su estudiante?

Snape volteo en otra dirección –Creo que entendió mal Potter, lo que quiero decir…

Ahora fue Harry quien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a una habitación que estaba a lado, cerro lo más rápido que pudo poniendo llave y hechizo tras hechizo, miro a su profesor –Si no quiere que busque a mi cita tendrá que detenerme.

Snape solo estaba parado sin hacer nada, el menor no espero mas ataco a su profesor besándolo apasionadamente, abrazo al mayor con todas sus fuerzas, Snape se había confesado o algo así y no lo dejaría rechazarlo una vez más.

Golpeo contra otra puerta Harry dijo algo en Parsel y la puerta se abrió como

Por arte de magia y Snape no lo dudaba que así fuera, no pudo pensar más en esos detalles una ansiosa boca lo estaba devorando y el no podía quedarse atrás, hecho una rápida mirada al lugar, estaba en una habitación, muy conveniente pensó.

Poco a poco se iban acercando a la cama, demasiado lento para el gusto del pocionista, no quería tener tiempo para arrepentirse, deslizo sus manos por el trasero de Potter bajando un poco mas hasta cogerlo de las piernas subirlo a su cuerpo y por fin terminar en la bendita cama.

Harry sintió las firmes manos del pocionista acariciándolo donde nadie lo había hecho antes, lo que no se espero fue ser elevado lo primero que hizo fue enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Snape, pudo sentir algo duro rozarle, el pocionista ya estaba encendido ahora solo era cuestión de no dejar que la llama se apagase, se restregó con el bulto haciendo que su miembro también comenzase a endurecer, Snape gimió y entonces cayeron sobre la cama.

Cuando menos lo pensaron los dos estaban atrapados entre la pasión y la lujuria, sus ropas solo estorbaban y pronto fueron alejadas, podían sentir el roce de sus pieles desnudas, se sentía suave y cálido al contacto, ya no había vuelta atrás, estudiante o no, Snape decidió que reclamaría ese cuerpo como suyo, que se fuese olvidando de mequetrefes oportunistas Potter solo seria suyo y de nadie más.

Las caricias cada vez se volvieron más necesitadas, Harry le rogaba al pocionista entre el calor y la pasión, no tardaron en enfrascarse en una sensual danza, el cuerpo de Harry era una tremenda delicia y la disfrutaría poco a poco, entrando y saliendo lentamente escuchando como el joven suspiraba y gemía de placer, pidiendo más y más, no podía decepcionar el joven Gryffindor, se aferro a los glúteos del menor y comenzó a entrar más adentro, con mas fuerza cada vez más rápido, volviendo loco ese hermoso cuerpo, hasta que sintió como explotaba salpicándolo la semilla de su amante.

Potter seguía siendo un niñato, tendría que hacerlo practicar para que durase un poco más, apuro un poco mas hasta que no pudo resistir y se vació en ese virginal cuerpo, podía sentir los espasmos del placer que le provocaba al final, haber hecho suyo ese cuerpo bien valía la pena la expulsión del colegio.

o-o

Harry se levanto encontró su camisa y se la coloco, se había puesto una camisa roja especial para ese día, entro al baño al lavarse las manos se observo en el espejo ¡La camisa! Lo olvido por completo.

Se apresuro a buscar a Snape, este dormía plácidamente en la cama, se acerco lentamente, no sabía si despertarlo o no, parecía un sueño, sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron –Potter si no va a entrar a la cama al menos póngase ropa se va a enfriar –Snape aun no sabía como decirle a Harry que era la cama la que se enfriaba si no estaba él para calentarla, pero siendo el cretino que era había terminado por decir aquello, solo esperaba que el joven no se pusiese a llorar.

Harry se subió a la cama y le jalo un poco la sabana ¿profesor, aun no termina el día cierto? –Snape gruño –Potter casi son las doce y me gustaría poder dormir, si no te molesta entra de una buena vez a la cama –¡Puñeta! Lo había vuelto a hacer.

Harry sonrió, aun estaba a tiempo –¿Profesor? –Snape gruño –¿Quiere ser mi Valentín? –Dijo con un timbre de voz que denotaba preocupación.

Snape elevo una ceja ¿y lo pregunta después de lo que hicimos? ¡Gryfindors! Pensó.

Snape se sentó en la cama y miro al joven, su rostro era la ternura pura –Supuse que desde que comenzamos con los besos y caricias tú eras mi Valentín, así como yo el tuyo.

Los ojos del Gryffindor se aguaron –¿Entonces me permitirías darte tu regalo?

Severus sonrió –Creí que tu virginidad era…

Harry le cubrió la boca, sus mejillas estaban coloradas –Esto no estaba en mis planes –El joven volteo la mirada –Solo en mis fantasías –Dijo bajito lo último.

Snape lo jalo y lo atrapo en un abrazo –Entonces me sentiré mal, recibiré dos regalos y yo no te compre nada.

Harry sonrió –puede regalarme otra sesión de placer –Dijo mientras toqueteaba el miembro de Severus.

El pocionista se sonrojo y carraspeo –¿Y donde dices que esta ese regalo?

Harry saco un vial de la camisa –Suerte liquida –Dijo sin más ni más.

Snape tomo el vial –La necesitare cuando todos se enteren de lo nuestro –Atrapo al joven en un suave beso, lentamente se separo –Espera ¿Tu usaste esto?

Harry se acurruco en el pecho del pocionista –Severus hay que dormir ya es tarde.

Snape miro al joven –¿Realmente tenias una cita? –Severus movió a Harry quien se hacia el dormido –¡Contesta Potter!

Harry bostezo –Tal vez nunca lo sabremos, que descanses mi Valentín –Harry se metió más en la sabana.

Snape miro intensamente al chico –De eso nada, pienso darte tu regalo en este momento –Snape se subió encima del chico, este solo sonreía –Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Valentín –Dijo Harry antes de dejarse arrastras por las caricias de su profesor.

FIN

Quería terminarlo antes del 14 pero no tuve tanta suerte como Harry jiji… aca ya son las 12 por lo tanto ya es 15 buuu de todos modos espero y se la hayan pasado genial con sus amores y amigos o simplemente como yo escribiendo este fic en ultimas instancias jajaja… como cumple con las características del reto de las mazmorras del Snarry entra en el reto de Feliz cumpleaños Severus 2015 espero puedan ver el dibujito que hice para este fic, lo hice con mucho cariño y mucha melcocha asi como solo San Valentín puede lograr inspirarme para hacerlo ji,ji,ji… lo pueden encontrar en las mazmorras del snarry (lamazmorradelsnarry . activoforo . com) o en mi devianart: yattayo . deviantart . com

Gracias por leer!


End file.
